Ceto Mare
Gentle and warm hearted, Ceto Mare is friend by many, for her life is sacred and that every creature has a chance to live peacefully seeing beyond their faults, she sees that beauty is from within and no matter how much trouble a person has caused she will help them change. Description Not much can be said about Ceto, Fair skin with silvery blue scales that run across her fins, her touch is as soft as silk, her hair is wrapped in seaweed and many natural materials such as shells and shiny stones. Across her neck is made of seashells and sea-gems through not worth of any value. She often rides a small wave of water and has a staff made of driftwood with a diamond shaped head, in the centre of the head is a blue stone that emits a soft blue light. History Ceto isn't the person who she is today if it wasn't for her tragic past. Ceto was once a mother to two children, one boy and one girl. Her son Mani and her daughter Oona lived near the shores Rike, but during the second Orc War, a plague rose affecting many of her people, including her two children, Ceto was the only herbalist skilled enough to improve the survival of her tribe. Sadly she couldn't save her own children, she begged the gods to save her children but nothing came to her, grieving her lost of her children she made a vow to never left another person suffer and that she will never lay a finger to harm unless it is to protect another from harm and with that left her tribe in search of learning ways of lives in search of answers. Over many years she learnt how to control nature, through she has affinity to the waters that run across the worlds, she also has an affinity to fix things that were once broken, her touch brought the those to at death's door back, plants that wilted live once more and objects that were shattered beyond repair, fix. Over the course of the second Orc war, she helped both side acting as a neutral party, those left on the battlefield to die were brought to her, she saw no enemies but victims of war on both sides. Humans, Orcs, Elves and Goblins she treated, easing their recovery and lessen the pain and those that couldn't be saved, see her as the last face before they leave this realm, not a face of war or anger but face of kindness like that of mother who would love her child with every fault. For every death that she saw, she planted a seed of the whisper-hair grass as a sign of sadness and lost. She saw someone with potential wither away. With the war over she finds herself at Haven, in hopes of helping the sick and those in need, through she puts herself before others, she is a trustworthy friend to most but others think of her as a mother... A mother who has experience lost, she has gone through a lot yet still moves forward never letting some break her for the sake of those who are in need. Personality Kind and fair, gentle and forgiving, she is a type of person who is rare to find, she cares not for gold or jewels but the thank you of people. She is cheerful and tries to keep everyone hopes high. She never has many riches on her but gives her well earn riches to others who are struggling. She is willing to put herself in danger to help someone even if it is near impossible task. She sees death as a sad yet normal experience and will bury the dead in respect and pity. She will often visit graveyards placing a pray and a flower for each grave, even if she never knew them. She often is seen near the docks or traveling around the town to help those that are sick or in need, she never drinks any alcohol and will often pay for drinks for anyone. She often has fondness to books about medicine and alchemy and will generally help teach people willing to learn. Her kind nature is often used against her and she understands that, she will not fight back unless it is necessary. As the tides, she can change her emotions in an instant. Traits Her warm nature makes her very trustworthy to many people, they would feel more at ease with her then most folk would. Her touch helps the weak and provide support to many of allies. Combat Capabilities Ceto is mainly a front line support, buffing her allies and healing those in need, she will often be seen assisting fights with plants and water but her true strength come after a battle, an expert in medical knowledge and she can treat many people. She has a large knowledge base on medicinal plants and ways to counteract poisons. Through she has some difficulties fighting on land she can still provide aid from the backline. After fights or during rest, she can create a temporary home for everyone to rest, treat those how are poison or have fallen ill. Ceto is very versatile in many situations and she greatly benefits in water as she has an ability to find things of value every so often. Goals Her main goal is to create a natural clinic within Haven where she can treat people for free. She sees that good deeds will come back and she knows it. She also wants to start researching on medicine to help improve the lifestyle for others. Important Moments * Saving a maid who had her tongue cut off long ago from torture, she paid for her reconstruction of her tongue at the temple of Sarenrae and aiding her in starting a new life. * Meets Alwyn (and his sun dragon) and Zahrah Misleh at her grove for treatment, close friends. Category:Inactive